Soldier's End
by T2 Angel
Summary: War is over. But, for one soldier, what to do next has always bothered him. But, when Heero is found on a Colony by Wufei, the answers to that question may be answered. One-Shot.


**A/N: I don't know where this came from, especially since I haven't watched Gundam Wing in some time. Though... that's gonna change soon. Anyway, Gundam Wing, like for many Americans, was the first Gundam series I ever and I loved it. I'm actually surprised that I've never written a Gundam Wing story before. I might write some more but, for now, we have this one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Gundam Wing.**

* * *

><p>War was over. Nothing more to do for a soldier in this day and age. Not really. And that left him with so many questions. Like… what was he still doing here?<p>

Heero Yuy pondered all of this as he sat at on a park bench in the colony, L3-X18999, looking at the people walk by. He didn't know what he was looking for, he didn't know what he was he even doing on the colony, and he had no set destination to go after he left there. He was just… there.

It would've scared anyone else to not know what they were doing next but he was just fine with it. He just was getting bored with having nothing else to do.

It was 5 years since the final battle with Mariemaia's attempt at an insurrection and all of the Gundam pilots had moved on with their lives. For reasons he could never quite explain, the former pilot of Wing Gundam kept tabs on his former teammates; he was up to date with each and every one of their lives.

Duo and Hilde were married and still work in the junkyard on their colony and were doing just fine. Trowa was still with his circus, as famous as ever. Quatre was doing a lot of work for the colonies and, in the biggest shock, was now married to Dorothy. That one even surprised Heero. Wufei was the only other one who was close to being a wild card. He still worked as a Preventer, as far as Heero knew, but there was always the possibility that he'd wander off.

He was wondering, if everyone else had moved on with their lives, why did his still seem be the same?

"There's has got to be a day when you don't look so serious," a familiar voice said to him.

Heero looked and saw him old teammate, Chang Wufei, staring at him. His eyes became wide but he had a retort. "You're one to talk."

His ally sat down.

"It's been a long time."

"True. Too long… for friends."

Heero was surprised to hear that word. But it was very welcome. "Yes, it has." He extended his hand. "Wufei."

Wufei shook his hand. "Heero." They released the handshake and they both stared straight ahead, looking at the people and scenery again. "Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Very," the former Wing Gundam pilot answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He reached into his coat pocket and presented him with an envelope.

Heero stared at the envelope then looked at his comrade. "How'd you find me?"

"You don't make an effort to hide anymore. Wasn't hard this time."

Heero took the envelope, "And what is this?"

"Open it."

Heero did so. He found a white invitation with silver lettering. It read: "The Honorable Quatre and Dorothy Winner Invite You To Celebrate Two Years of Marriage and Five Years of Peace."

"Their having a party?" Heero asked.

"Yes," Wufei answered.

"Are you going?"

"Got nothing else to do. Plus, it's a direct order from Sally."

Heero chuckled at the notion. "So, you are still a Preventer."

"Times of peace, Heero. It's the only place my skills are useful."

"Understandable." He handed the invitation back to his comrade. "Thanks for the effort but it's not my style."

Wufei put the invitation back in his pocket. "Big shock there."

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

Wufei already knew the answer his comrade would give him but he had a piece of information he was ordered not to reveal until he was ready. He was now ready. "Relena will be there."

Heero's eyes grew wide. He looked at Wufei. "She… will?"

"Yep. So, will Zechs and Noin. They got married."

Just the mention of Zechs's name caused Heero to become a little perturbed, though it didn't show. "Are you trying to convince me to go or not?"

"I said Relena's name. Your mind is already made up."

"Hardly."

"Why do you say that?"

Heero stared back at the people. "We were born in age were soldiers were required, Wufei. Not needed or wanted, but required. We had to fight. Now… what am I? All I know is how to kill."

Wufei kept his eyes fixed on the scenery. "You can be so full of crap sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If what you just said was true, what you told me five years ago would be a crock."

Heero remembered their last battle during the insurrection and how he recounted the memory of the little girl and her dog.

Wufei sensed that memory returned to his ally. "See? You have more heart than even you think."

"Since when are you a councilor?"

"I'm not." He finally turned to face him. "I just get you better than most."

Heero smirked and gave a light chuckle.

He looked back at the scenery, leaning over and placing his elbows on his legs. He clasped his hands together, "This is a new age, Heero. But we can still be useful. We know how to get our jobs done. That is useful, if nothing else."

Heero kept staring at the colony. "I don't know…"

"It's your choice. And I'm the last person who will tell you what to do." He stood up. "But I will say this…"

Heero looked at him.

Wufei turned to face him. "She wants to see you."

The former assassin froze up.

"More than anything, that's what she wants." He reached into his coat pocket again, pulling out the invitation and leaving it on the bench. "She wants to see you." He started to walk off, "While you're making your decision, keep that in mind. And decide, Heero." He stopped and looked at him. "Decide if you are still a soldier… or if the time of the soldier… is over." He nodded to him, "See you around."

Heero nodded back. Wufei left as Heero sat back and tried to make up his mind.

That was the thing, he imagined. If he went to the gala, what did it really mean? Did it mean that the wars were really over? He couldn't lie: he wanted to see Relena more than anything. But to see Zechs in the same place, there was a mixed bag. He really didn't hate the guy; he just wasn't his biggest fan, either. There was always that touch of irony for Heero when it came to his feelings for Relena and her relation to Zechs, or Milliardo. The fact that Heero kept calling him "Zechs" was just proof that he still harbored some negative feelings toward him.

But maybe that was exactly his problem.

He learned so long how to kill, how to fight, how to use anger as a motivation. Did anyone ever teach him how to let go? Did anyone ever think he would be able to? Or did he have to make his own path, now?

He spent his life being soldier. Perhaps it is time to see if he was able to be something more.

* * *

><p>The more and more he looked at the people wearing their fine clothes and heard them talking about their meaningless topics, the more he was thinking he made a horrible decision. Heero had been standing in the shadows of a pillar, observing the party from a distance. He saw all his old allies and even his old rival and, while he wasn't sure if they saw him or not, he did appreciate them not approaching him. After all, he wasn't even sure if he was staying or not.<p>

Then he saw her. Relena Darlian. Or Peacecraft. He never cared what her name was; who was he to judge in that aspect? He just knew that when it came to her, he felt that things he never felt before. He did things for her that he would never do for anyone else. And, if she ever asked, he could walk away from the life he knew. But only if was what she wanted.

Only one way would tell him.

He walked out from behind the pillar and made his way to where she was standing. Along the way, he took notice of the people he knew taking notice of him, with him giving them nods of respect as walked on. He saw Duo and Hilde, with the couple smiling at him. Trowa was conversing with Wufei and Sally, all three of them giving him their own nods of approval; Wufei even had a smirk that said, "I knew you'd be here."

It was when Heero locked eyes with Zechs that questions came to everyone's mind. It was only for a second but their whole history played through their heads. And at the conclusion, they could only do one thing: the former rivals gave a nod of respect to one another. Their war was over.

Heero walked on until he got to Relena. She was speaking with Quatre and Dorothy; her back was to the approaching Gundam pilot. Quatre saw his old friend first and smiled at him, followed by Dorothy doing the same. Relena was curious to their smirks until she followed the direction they were aimed.

She went wide eyed the second she laid eyes on Heero. Her breath became stilled in her chest. She stared at him and found him to be incredibly handsome, even more than the last time she saw him. But he seemed different now. He seemed… more decisive, like he was ready to make choices that weren't of the violent nature.

It was then she realized that he was here. He was at the party, wearing a suit and tie. Was here for her? Did she dare allow herself to dream that much? She told everyone how badly she wanted to see him but were her prayers actually answered? Was this her hopes coming to fruition?

Only he could answer that.

Heero figured out a way. A very easy way. He simply extended his hand to her. Then he smiled. "May I have this dance?"

She was surprised at first. She wasn't sure what to think. So, she decided to find out how serious he was. She put on a smirk, "I only dance with worthy dance partners."

"Then I hope I measure up."

"I only dance to long songs."

"I have no problem with that."

She paused, becoming very sincere. "And I only dance… with the people who have the time for me." She stared into his eyes. "Just me."

"I have the time." He nodded, "All the time."

He meant that. He really did. She could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. That was all she needed to know. She smiled and took his hand, they both proceeded to the dance floor. And, finally, after so long, they had a moment they both longed for: they danced.

Of course, they both let in their minds for a second how long this would last but that was for tomorrow. Tomorrow wasn't here yet; when it became today, they would deal with it then. But, for now, they danced. They danced to new life for them both. They danced to all the mystery and excitement tomorrow held.

They danced to a future together and to a soldier's end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked! Please review! Thanks in advance!**


End file.
